Draco's Redemption
by Pam-Pam-Kitten
Summary: Draco's not who he thinks he is. Ginny might be the only person who can help him. a tale of love and loyalty in a war that's threatening to destroy everything they know and love. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Draco's Redemption

Grimmauld Place would never be described as "lively" but after the death of Dumbledore the house had become even more sombre. Members of the Order came and went with pale faces and serious eyes and the younger people living in the house were quiet and withdrawn.

McGonagall had taken over Dumbledore's role and managed quite nicely though she would be the first to admit she just couldn't rally the troupes in the same way. Mad Eye Moody had taken to living permanently in the house and drove everyone to despair with his "constant vigilance" warnings.

But life went on and after a few weeks' people began to smile and then chuckle and though they felt guilty they knew that this was what Dumbledore wanted, people laughing, people being happy.

Death Eater activity was at a minimum, they had taken heavy losses after attacking Hogwarts and it seemed that Voldemort wasn't going to risk losing any more of his followers.

Though the wizarding community was far from feeling safe the shock of their seemingly invincible Dumbledore being killed hadn't been enough to stop people living their lives entirely. They were just a lot more cautious and in many ways this was a good thing.

Ginevra Weasley sat on the bottom step of the grand staircase and chewed her lower lip thoughtfully, a book lay at her feet ignored and a glass of pumpkin juice lay half empty on the step next to her. She'd been sat for half an hour considering what to do and as nothing seemed likely to happen in the next half an hour she had decided to remain where she was and hope that her boredom would soon be alleviated.

"Ginny are you going to sit there all day?"

Looking up she smiled at the tall figure of her ex-boyfriend coming down the stairs in stocking feet. A few weeks previously she would have blushed and hidden her face but time was indeed a healer of all wounds and she had come to accept that Harry Potter was no longer going to be romantically in her life.

"Possibly." Easing himself onto the step next to her he smiled wryly,

"I think I pulled a muscle in my arm, got anything to fix it?" Nodding she stood up and gestured for Harry to follow her into a room just off from the kitchen, the Black's it seemed hadn't trusted doctors any more than they had trusted anybody so they had a fabulously stocked medical room. Having had an interest in medicine for as long as she could remember and an affinity for potions even _Snape_ couldn't argue with it had been no surprise that she had moved into the room next to the medical room and made it her own.

Trailing a finger across the crowded shelves she pulled a tube of cream down and tossed it to Harry who caught it easily,

"I see you haven't lost your touch."

"I see _you_ haven't lost yours." Harry retorted smoothing a dollop of cream onto his arm and rubbing it in with an expression of bliss on his tanned face, chuckling Ginny recalled the hours of training she had undergone as a Seeker for the Gryffindor House team, Harry was right; you didn't lose that kind of training easily. "Ginny, can I ask you something?" Sorting through a mixed up box of stoppered vials she nodded and gestured for him to continue while she wrote labels and set aside any of the vials whose labels were too faded to read. "Do you think we'd have worked out if this whole Voldemort coming back from the dead thing hadn't happened?" Pausing in her work Ginny considered the question and sighed,

"I don't know, probably not, we're not really all that compatible are we?"

"We get on great!" Harry argued and Ginny smiled,

"So do you and Hermione."

"But that's different; she's like a sister to me whereas you…are just like a sister to me…God's that screwed up!" Laughing Ginny shook her head in amusement and stuck a label on a vial,

"As much as I love Ron I wouldn't want to date him and I think the same goes for you." Nodding Harry ran a hand awkwardly through his untameable hair and placing a hand on her shoulder said softly,

"You know I'll always be here for you don't you?" Nodding Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek much in the same way she had done to Bill or Charlie when they had said the same thing before leaving home for the first time.

"I know you will, you always have been." Watching The-Boy-Who-Lived leave the medical room she felt tears prick her eyes, it wasn't that she missed being with Harry, she didn't, but sometimes she felt as though she'd wasted an awful lot of time coming to the realisation that she just didn't love him the way she once had.

_As__ though Youth had not all the best, this day  
Offers him one excelling best-of-all, --  
The glorious summons of a trumpet-call_

Organising the medical room had taken a long time and there was still an awful lot to do, books had to be organised alphabetically, potions separated from lotions and the vials with no names had to be tested and re-labelled. Though she barely had time to think and often skipped dinner in order to work Ginny was enjoying herself immensely and though her mother tutted at the missed dinners she had to admit Ginny had a glow. She wasn't the only member of the household to notice and for a few days rumours flew that she had a secret boyfriend. Having laughed hysterically when Hermione had come to her with curiosity in her eyes the rumours had stopped only to be replaced with a universal pride. Ginny had officially replaced Madame Pomfrey as healer at Grimmauld Place and though she knew she could always pass a message along if she needed help she rarely came up against a problem she couldn't fix.

Healing hadn't always been a career option, when she first started Hogwarts she had been determined to play Quidditch despite what her brothers might have thought. She enjoyed the sport and always would but several things had changed her mind. Firstly was in her first year after being rescued from the Chamber of Secrets by Harry she had spent several days in the care of Madame Pomfrey and had been able to watch first hand as the students who had been petrified were woken up using a potion. In her second year she'd visited Ron in the medical wing and again seen students being cured and bones being set using magic. In her third year she'd spent quite a lot of time visiting Harry during the Tri-Wizard Tournament as he received treatment for burns and other injuries. She'd found the medical world fascinating and after Christmas had begun studying with Madame Pomfrey. Having found her a willing and intelligent student Madame Pomfrey had gladly taught her all she knew and recommended that after school she become a healer. Now that the war was getting nearer and nearer her plans were being put on hold but she knew that as soon as it was all over she would be joining the mediwitches and would start her training immediately.

Working in the medical room of the Order had been immensely gratifying, Molly still wouldn't allow her to become even a junior member but by healing their various wounds and putting together emergency healing packs for them to take out she had felt like a member all the same. Tonks had taken to giving her bits of information on the basis that she would need to know what to prepare, if the area was swarming with plants that shot venomous spikes having the anti-venom was paramount. In her own way Ginny was becoming a valued member of the Order and though she was shooed out of the room as soon as discussions turned to Order business she didn't mind quite as much as she once had.

"Knut for your thoughts." Tonks leant against the doorway watching her with a half smile on her face,

"Hullo Tonks, I was just examining this vial, do you think it contains a blood replenishing potion or anti-venom? The anti-venom for the Whittling Walker is remarkably similar to the common blood replenishing potion. I'm at a loss I must admit." Shrugging Tonks pulled the cork out and sniffed it,

"Smells like strawberry sauce to me." Frowning Ginny poured a drop onto her finger and licked it, narrowing her eyes she slammed the vial into a bin and spat,

"I'm going to murder Fred and George, they always have to mess! They wouldn't like it so much if this was the vial I used if they were bleeding to death!" Laughing Tonks leaned backwards and called down the corridor,

"Fred, George I'd run if I were you, your trick has been discovered." From above came the sound of cackling laughter and pounding feet and Ginny sighed,

"Those two live to torment me."

"Only because you have authority." Incredulously Ginny uncorked a second vial and sniffed it, confident that it was a blood replenishing potion she re-corked it and then said,

"I don't have authority; they're members of the Order after all, not me."

"You could leave them to die if you wanted to."

"I would never do that, they're my brothers." Grinning Tonks face took on a feline appearance and she said slyly,

"They don't have to know that." With a grin that matched Tonks Ginny threw her arms around the slender Auror and laughed delightedly,

"Tonks, you're a genius!" Unabashed Tonks shrugged and replied with mock modesty,

"Well I wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing."

_To prove his manhood in man's noblest fray;  
To be with those who fight at last to slay  
That ancient despot, War. Whate'er befall,  
His is a prize so rich as to forestall_

When Ginny awoke the next morning she felt a bubbling feeling in her stomach and with some curiosity she dragged herself out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on. Voices could be heard in the hallway and as they rose and fell she got the idea that somebody had arrived and nobody was happy about it. Opening her door she peered out to find her view blocked by Hermione who was chewing on her thumbnail and muttering angrily,

"What's going on?" Hermione turned in surprise at finding Ginny awake so early and murmured,

"Headmistress McGonagall has had a request from a Death Eater for protection."

"It must be a trick." Ginny replied and Hermione shrugged,

"Well that's just it, we don't know if it is." Hermione said as she stood on tiptoes to see over Remus Lupin's shoulders,

"Well who is it?"

"I don't know, all she would say is that whoever it is would be joining us this morning and we were to all be open minded about the situation." Turning the names of the few Death Eaters she knew over in her mind Ginny asked musingly,

"Think its Pansy Parkinson; I never could believe she would willingly put her life in danger?" Shaking her head Hermione replied,

"No, I'm sure McGonagall said 'He' it could be her father but I always believed he was not much better than Lucius Malfoy for worshipping Voldemort." Shrugging Ginny yawned,

"Well I'm going to get a shower, I'm sure we'll see who it is when he arrives." Pushing her way through the crowd of Order members Ginny allowed her mind to puzzle it out while she made her way to the bathroom. Whoever it was must have been quite infamous if McGonagall was keeping the name quiet, she was just wondering if they would need medical attention when she bumped into Bill looking harassed.

"Ah Ginny, there you are. I was wondering if you could help Fleur, she's suffering awful stress headaches, the wedding is getting to her it seems." Nodding Ginny gave Bill a visual once over and commented wryly,

"Looks as if she's not the only one, send her along in about half an hour I'll have something ready for her." Smiling gratefully Bill did an about face and headed back into the room he had come from, from within the room she could hear Fleur's plaintive plea of,

"Pleeze Bill, not zo loud, I ave an 'eadache!" Chuckling Ginny made a dive for the first floor bathroom before anybody could beat her to it.

_The invidious years and venom of decay.  
No fruitless age shall he regret who pays  
Thus timely his arrears to Motherland_

Twenty minutes later showered and dry Ginny was heading down to her medical room when all Hell let loose. The door opened and closed from below and several exclamations could be heard, a few hexes were shouted out and as Ginny ran down the stairs she watched in horror as McGonagall pulled out her wand and shielded herself and a young man from the hexes.

"_Him_, you want_ him_ to stay here?" Ron bellowed as a panicked Hermione desperately pulled at his arm, Mad Eye Moody was pacing back and forth shouting loudly and Molly Weasley was desperately attempting to get people to quiet down.

"What on Earth?" Ginny said to nobody in particular, from her vantage point she could see McGonagall looking red in the face from anger but the young man she was sheltering had his back to her, whoever he was he was awfully thin and dirty looking whoever he was.

"Would everybody_ please_ calm down and allow me to explain?"

"_He killed Dumbledore_!" Ron bellowed and McGonagall flinched,

"Now Ronald you know that isn't true."

"_Do I_?" Ron spat bitterly and confused Ginny strained to see the mystery Death Eater; she could see whoever it was had upset her brother greatly and whilst that didn't take much effort she could hardly imagine it being any old Death Eater. It was hardly likely to be Snape either; it was quite common knowledge that he had killed Dumbledore. McGonagall stepped aside and placed a hand on the young mans shoulder pushing him forwards to face the gathering Order members. Gasping Ginny watched as Draco Malfoy clenched his fists and paled under the hostile gazes of the people surrounding him; though his face remained expressionless she could see he was very uncomfortable.

"Mr. Malfoy came to me with information and a plea for safety. I could not stand by and allow this young man, whatever his crimes, to risk his life following a man who will surely lead him to his death."

"He's a murdering Death Eater, he has the mark!" Moody growled and McGonagall sighed,

"He's a young man who made a terrible mistake. Albus Dumbledore would not have thrown him out and neither will I!" Growling Ron stomped off into the kitchen and Draco murmured something to McGonagall, who shook her head angrily,

"No I will not change my mind about this. I think though that we should have a meeting and discuss this like civilised adults!" Looking meaningfully at Moody who just shrugged and stomped off McGonagall turned to leave,

"I want to come to!" Ginny cried and she blushed as a hallway filled with people turned to stare at her,

"Ginevra Weasley you will do no such thing." Molly answered sternly, holding her chin up defiantly Ginny replied,

"This doesn't just concern the Order mum, I live here too, and I have a right to know first hand what is going to happen!"

"You're too young!"

"I'm nearly sixteen!"

"Far too young!" Forcing herself to remain calm Ginny looked at McGonagall,

"Headmistress I have a right to know." Nodding McGonagall looked at Molly with a placating smile,

"Molly, it's for the best. Everybody in the meeting room now." Muttering to herself Molly followed along behind as Arthur lay a reassuring hand on her arm,

"Don't worry dear; I'm sure nothing too serious will be discussed."

Shaking her head at the absurdity of her father's comment Ginny followed the others into the meeting room and snagged a seat next to Tonks and Hermione who welcomed her with smiles.

_And humankind, ensuing Earth's desire;  
Who stakes his else immemorable days  
And wins his life back, holy from Death's hand,  
Redeemed in one brief ecstasy of fire!_

"…so that's it, I don't want to become a man like my father who can't think for himself, I won't kill so I'm useless to Voldemort but I know things that can be useful to you, all I ask if for your protection." There was a long silence as the group of adults and teenagers considered what he had said, his words seemed genuine and the mask he wore out of pride would slip eventually. But what to do?

"I think we should protect him." McGonagall said firmly and she was immediately met with another long silence,

"He could be a spy." Moody growled,

"I agree with Alastor, how do we know he's telling the truth?" Remus said finally and he winced at the glower Tonks sent his way, "Tonks, I know he's your cousin but we just don't know."

"Will anybody speak up for him?" There was a third long pause and surprisingly it was Harry who broke the silence,

"I will."

"Potter?" Draco burst out incredulously, his mask slipped back when Harry turned to look at him,

"Malfoy may have made my life miserable for years, he's prejudiced, arrogant and a complete pillock most of the time but he's no killer."

"How do you know this Harry?" Remus asked and Harry closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair,

"I was there, the night Dumbledore died, I saw everything."

"Harry?" Hermione whispered and Ginny saw she had a look of hurt on her face,

"I'm sorry Hermione; I didn't mean to not tell you, it was just so hard to talk about it. The night he died, we'd been trying to find the Slytherin Locket, it had been replaced and Dumbledore had to drink some kind of potion that weakened him.

"We got back to Hogwarts and when Malfoy burst in on us I still had the invisibility cloak on and Dumbledore used wandless magic to immobilise me. He was disarmed and defenceless and Malfoy had the upper hand. He couldn't do it though; he admitted that Voldemort had threatened to kill his family if he didn't do it. He couldn't though, he was desperate but he couldn't kill him, Snape could though, that look on his face, I've never seen anybody so filled with rage, he hated Dumbledore and he killed him." His voice started to break and he swallowed hard before saying, "If I was in the same position as Malfoy I don't think I would do anything different, so I'm speaking up for him. I don't believe he can ever stop being a prejudiced, arrogant pillock but he's no killer and there's no law against somebody being a pillock."

"You know it's considered terribly bad English to use the same word twice in a sentence." Draco commented in a conversational tone and sighing Harry shook his head and said wearily,

"Cram it Malfoy, this isn't the time for Grammar lessons." Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it when Harry looked at her sternly,

"Harry are you willing to undergo Veritasium so we can confirm your story, you too Draco?" McGonagall said when it looked as if Draco would say something sarcastic, Harry nodded and Draco looked wary,

"Will you promise not to ask anything personal I don't want my deepest secrets being told to all and sundry?" McGonagall's lips tightened and she said icily,

"I would never dream of such an act." Shrugging Draco folded his arms across his chest and said in a bored drawl,

"If you want to sit through the same story twice go ahead I won't complain."

"The same goes for me." Harry said and Remus stood up,

"I'll go and get it."

"Thank you Remus." McGonagall said sighing, pulling out her wand she conjured two goblets and when Remus returned with a small vial of the Veritasium potion poured two drops into each Goblet.

"Now, drink up gentlemen, it shall start to take effect almost instantly."

End of Chapter One

A/N I was inspired to write this story after reading Half Blood Prince again, the whole bit about Voldemort threatening Draco's family just made me think and I've always believed there's more to him than a sneer and a butt load of prejudices.

The poem used in between scenes is called Redemption by Harold E Goad, I admit I used it because no matter what I tried nothing would act a page break and it looked dreadful and was hard to read. At least with the poem in it makes more sense.

Tell me what you think.

Chapter two will be up as soon as I get it written, I can't promise a speedy delivery as I have a very full course load at college and I can only write this when I have free time.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's Redemption

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, all characters belong to her, the situations I place them in are done so with the grateful knowledge she doesn't mind what we do with them.

Chapter Two

After a momentary pause Harry threw back the drink in a single gulp and Draco followed suit after a cheery,

"Bottom's up!" For a few seconds neither spoke then Harry's face twisted into an expression of disgust,

"That is disgusting."

"Can you give me your full name please?" McGonagall asked and Harry promptly replied,

"Harry James Potter."

"And yours?" She asked gesturing to Draco,

"Draco Alexis Malfoy."

"Right, Mr. Potter the tale you told us about the night of Albus Dumbledore's death, is it exactly true?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Malfoy, were you telling the exact truth when you told of your defection to our side?"

"I was Professor." With a small smile McGonagall asked,

"Where is your mother?"

"I don't know."

"And your father?"

"He is in Azkaban."

"Mr. Malfoy, could you tell us the location of Voldemort's hideout?" Draco shook his head,

"No, he changes it on a weekly basis; I haven't seen him in nearly three months." Nodding McGonagall clasped her hands together and said,

"I believe there is nothing more we can learn without breaking the words of our agreement; if Mr. Malfoy should wish to tell us more he may do so in his own time." With various murmurs of disapproval the group of people gathered around the two teenagers began to move until a voice called out,

"Malfoy, why didn't you go back?" Glaring daggers at Ginny Draco said through clenched teeth,

"Fear."

"Even after what he threatened to do to your parents?" Ginny asked incredulously,

"He'd do worse to me for not succeeding, at least this way I have some hope of finding my mother." Clenching his fists Draco glared at the youngest Weasley, who shrugged,

"I was merely curious." McGonagall rounded on her with a sharp reply,

"Miss Weasley you were allowed to stay in this meeting out of trust that you would behave; this is not how a member of the Order behaves."

"I was just asking what we were all thinking." She responded with a shrug and McGonagall sighed,

"I'll talk to you later. As it stands now Mr. Malfoy is in need of a medical check up, I think we can conclude that this meeting is adjourned." Standing up from her seat Ginny left the room after Hermione, who shook her head with a laugh,

"You've really got some nerve haven't you?"

"So I've been told, well weren't you just the least bit curious?" Nodding Hermione twisted a strand of hair around her first finger and chewed her lip,

"Only you would have asked though, we were all too polite."

"Even Mad Eye?" Ginny asked with a snort and Hermione grinned,

"Didn't you see your mum glaring at him if he so much as breathed funny?"

"No actually I didn't see I was too busy listening to Malfoy, who'd have thought he could change?" Hermione frowned,

"What if he hasn't and it's all a lie?"

"Hermy he can't cheat Veritasium it's just not possible, he's telling the truth alright of course that doesn't mean he can be trusted." Shrugging Hermione made her way upstairs after giving a wave goodbye and Ginny headed to the medical room. Before she could get there she was waylaid by Draco who was leaning against a wall, it was an attempt to look casual but she could see he was agitated.

"What the _Hell_ was that about Weasley?"

"What?" Draco glowered and ran a hand through his hair,

"That _thing_ in there, I said I didn't want any personal questions, you talk about not being able to trust me but what makes you think I can trust you?" Unable to help the guilty flush that rose to her cheeks she raised her chin defiantly,

"I asked a simple question Malfoy, it was hardly asking who you lost your virginity to!"

"Like I'd tell you, you're damn lucky that potion wears off quickly." Raising an unconcerned eyebrow Ginny asked coolly,

"Or what?"

"Or we'd find out if you enjoy receiving the bat bogey hex as much as you enjoy giving it." With a smirk that rivalled Draco's Ginny shook her head,

"As much as I enjoy exchanging childish threats with you, I have things to do and don't you have to be in the medical room soon?"

"I have ten minutes; McGonagall wants to show me to my room first." Flicking her hair over her shoulder Ginny turned on her heel and said cheerily,

"Well then we wouldn't want to keep her waiting would we?" She walked off leaving Draco glaring after her angrily. Not that she cared.

_I've saddled up, and dropped me hooch,  
I'm going to take the gap,  
my Tour of Duty's over mates,  
and I won't be coming back._

Muttering angrily Draco followed McGonagall to the room he would soon be calling home. As much as he hated to admit it Ginny had out-talked him, easily. McGonagall was telling him the rules of the house but he wasn't listening, yada yada yada don't start fires, blah blah blah no antagonising the portraits, yawn. Despite himself though he was beginning to quite like the peppery Hogwarts headmistress, when he'd found himself telling her his tale he'd expected her to turn him in to the Ministry of Magic, instead her features had softened and she'd smiled. There had been no turning back, she was just as stubborn as Dumbledore but less naïve, she didn't expect him to be the perfect member of the Order, just a loyal one.

"Mr. Malfoy are you listening to me?"

"Yes Headmistress." Arching an eyebrow McGonagall stopped outside of a door and opening it said with a slight smile,

"This will be your room for the remainder of your stay, feel free to decorate in any manner you wish providing of course you pay for all decorations yourself. I do not expect you to keep it clean but I do ask that you refrain from encouraging socks to walk by themselves and return all plates and glasses to the kitchen to be cleaned." Pushing the door open she stepped aside and said almost apologetically, "It may not be what you are used to." Moving past the witch to look at the room Draco found himself looking at a spotlessly clean yet plain room. A single bed stood in the corner of the room and a dresser and wardrobe stood opposite, by the door a desk and chair were devoid of all ornament with the exception of a lamp and a clock. "We can arrange for you to order clothing and other items."

"The room is fine Headmistress."

"Mrs Weasley will inform you when dinner is served and I'm sure with a bit of exploring you will be able to find your way around here quickly."

"Thank you." Aware that there was little else to say McGonagall coughed uncomfortably then said,

"Well I'm sure you will want to get to your medical check-up now." Frowning Draco turned to McGonagall,

"We seriously have a med-worker?" Nodding McGonagall led him back along the halls and down the stairs to the medical room where she paused,

"I thought I should possibly warn you about our med-witch, but maybe you should just see for yourself." Concerned Draco called after the retreating witch,

"What, does she have a third eye, or a missing arm, or is she a bearded lady?" Seeing that he wasn't going to get a reply he took a deep breath and pushed the door open, peering inside he felt his jaw drop when a voice said,

"No, it's just me."

"Weasley?"

"In the flesh." Unable to contain his anger at the smile on her face he sneered,

"Who did you have to sleep with to get this job?" He was even more annoyed when she laughed uproariously,

"Is that the best you can do? Honestly Malfoy, you've lost your touch. Now remove your clothes please…you may keep your underwear." Aghast Draco backed away until he was flat against the wall,

"You must be off your rocker!"

"Possibly, now strip." With a giggle Ginny moved forwards until she was standing directly in front of him, folding her arms across her chest she said teasingly,

"What is the big bad Slytherin shy?"

"No." Smiling sweetly Ginny said in a sugary voice,

"Then remove your clothes."

"And have your oafish brothers after my neck?" Sighing the youngest Weasley rolled her eyes and said in an offhand way,

"Is that all?"

"I happen to like my neck!"

"Look if I promise not to inform them that you were standing here in your boxers will you quit being a baby and strip?" Warily Draco eyed the young woman standing before him and then sighed,

"I don't have a choice do I?" Shaking her head Ginny said with a smile,

"Have you heard of patient healer confidentiality? Don't fret Malfoy what happens in here, stays in here." Sighing Draco began to unbutton his shirt,

"Where do I place my clothes?"

_I'm done with diggin' shell scrapes  
and laying out barbed wire,  
I'm sick of setting Claymore Mines,  
and coming under fire._

Ginny had grown up around boys all her life, with six older brothers it wasn't unusual to see half naked men from time to time but even she had to admit Draco was a particularly impressive specimen. Tall and slim he had well defined muscles but they didn't bulge like the muscle men Lavender Brown had posters of in her folders. His pale blonde almost white hair hung messily in his face reaching his shoulders and his eyes were a startling shade of grey. The thing that caught her attention though was a thick scar reaching from left collar bone across to right hip,

"How did you…" Her words were cut off by him abruptly saying,

"It was a Quidditch accident, third year." Narrowing her eyes Ginny examined the scar as closely as she could without touching the Slytherin, she wasn't an expert but she could tell from the paleness of the scar it was far older than three years. Tightening her lips she asked him to sit on the bed and using a muggle stethoscope Hermione had bought her as a present, listened to his heart and lungs. After testing his reflexes and ignoring the thin scars on his back and shoulders she said softly,

"You can get changed now."

"What don't want to ogle me any longer?" Ginny opened her mouth to reply when she saw the glint in his eyes; it was something she didn't think she would ever see in a Malfoy. Humour. Grinning she shook her head,

"No go on, I've had my fill for the day." With a laugh Draco pulled on his trousers and slipping his shirt on began to fasten it up, "I'm going to need a blood sample, I need to check for magical properties in your blood." Looking wary Draco said,

"You're going to find the Veritasium."

"I know, I'll ignore that."

"It covers things up." Frowning Ginny opened a drawer and pulled out a needle and a small tube,

"Are you afraid of needles Malfoy?" Looking disgusted Draco drew his shoulders back,

"Never." Grabbing his hand Ginny stuck the needle in his thumb and squeezed so that a few drops of blood fell into the test tube.

"There we go; I'll have your results by this afternoon." Sucking his thumb to stop the bleeding Draco sighed,

"Fine, I'll be off then." Ginny gave a small nod as she began preparing the various ingredients needed to do a magical analysis; she paid little attention as Draco opened his mouth to speak then sighed and left the room.

_So no more Fire Support Base,  
and no more foot patrols,  
and no more eating ration packs,  
and sleepin' in muddy holes._

Shaking his head Draco ignored the clenching of his stomach and wandered along the corridor to the first open door, peering in he saw it was a kitchen; Mrs Weasley was at the stove stirring a large pan of something that smelled wonderful. Sitting at the large pine table reading a newspaper Hermione Granger would occasionally lean across to Ron Weasley and point out an article, the red head looked uncomfortable every time she did so and Draco smiled. His father had always taught him to find his enemies weaknesses and exploit them, how had he missed this? The Weasel King was obviously gaga for Granger. Cursing in his head that he was no longer "enemies" with the teenagers at the table he placated himself with the news that even allies used some information to their advantage.

Turning away from the partly open door he headed back along the corridor, there seemed little point going into the kitchen, making small talk with Weasley's was not his thing. True enough Mrs Weasley seemed a decent sort, but their families had hated each other for generations, he wasn't sure how she would react to him.

In the living room his cousin Tonks was sat scribbling on a large piece of parchment, for a minute he watched as she tapped her nose with her quill and then made notes. Her nose changed with each tap and he smiled, Lucius had been beside himself with anger when he had found out that his muggle loving sister in law's daughter had been blessed with such a useful talent. Draco wasn't even sure how he had found out, it wasn't common knowledge really, not amongst his circle, but Lucius had ways of finding things out.

With a sigh he headed upstairs to his bedroom. He had to unpack and start making a list of the things he would need to purchase, luckily he still had his wand and his mother had made him a separate bank account, just in case. He'd often wondered at the "just in case" why he would need his own money when his father's would suffice. It seemed strange how things could change. With a grim smile he reflected that maybe there were things that Lucius didn't know about.

_I've fired my last machine gun,  
and ambushed my last track,   
I'm sick of all the Army brass,  
and I sure ain't coming back._

In the kitchen Mrs Weasley stirred the stew and smiled, turning to say something to Ron she stopped at the flash of blonde at the door,

"Was that Draco?"

Ron looked up and shrugged, "Who cares I don't want to associate with that Death Eater, he's not welcome here."

"Ronald! That is enough! We all heard his story and you can't lie with a truth potion."

"But mum…"

"No buts, now I don't expect you to be best friends but you will be pleasant, I didn't raise you to be ignorant, we're fighting ignorance as we speak and I won't have it in my kitchen!" Ron sighed and turned to Hermione who shrugged,

"As much as I dislike Malfoy, Mrs Weasley is right; you can't lie under a truth potion. We're just going to have to get along with him." Grumbling Ron turned the page on the book he had been flipping through,

"Well I don't trust him." With a shared sigh Mrs Weasley and Hermione turned back to their own tasks and silence fell on the kitchen.

_I'll hand my bayonet to the clerk,  
he ain't seen one before,   
and clean my rifle one more time,  
and return it to the store._

In the medical room Ginny was becoming more and more alarmed by her findings, finally when the last test had been performed she stared at the parchment she had been scribbling on with wide eyes. Hastily tidying away her equipment she folded the parchment and stuck it in the pocket of her jeans, exiting the room at a run she barrelled into Remus Lupin who caught her with a good natured laugh.

"Good heaven's Ginny, what's gotten you in such a tizzy?"

"Professor, have you seen the headmistress I need to speak with her urgently?" Concern clouding his brown eyes Remus caught her arm and said quietly,

"I take it this is about our newest member?" Nodding Ginny opened her mouth to speak and he hushed her,

"No, not here, we better find McGonagall right away." Turning he strode away and Ginny hurried to keep up with him; she could only hope McGonagall hadn't left the building.

_So no more spit and polish,  
and make sure I get paid,  
and sign me from the Regiment,  
today's my last parade._

A/N: And on that note I'll firstly apologise for the length of time it's taken me to get this chapter up. College became amazingly hectic and over Christmas I just didn't have the energy to write. My disability is affected by the damp and we've had a lot of damp weather.

I can't say when Chapter three will be up. Hopefully sooner than this chapter.

The Poem is a World Ward 2 poem by a soldier called **Mike Subritzky, it's called Soldiers Farewell…I thought this was apt because it represents Draco's feelings about leaving Voldemort's army. Admittedly Voldemort doesn't have Claymore Mines and rifles but beggars can't be choosers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's Redemption

Chapter Three

Darkness had fallen. That was when he would come. For weeks Narcissa had fought against him using every ounce of willpower she had. Now it seemed it wouldn't be enough. The time would come when she wouldn't be strong enough to fight anymore.

Huddling in the cell she forced her mind to a far off place, it was a trick her grandmother had taught her. When things got too tough to handle all she had to do was remember a scene from her childhood. A happy day, it wasn't difficult, she had so many of them. Before everything changed.

The door opened and she tensed, pressing her back against the hard stone wall, mentally preparing herself for what might happen.

"Good evening Narcissa."

"My lord." Even at her worst point, when everything seemed dark she had to remember her manners, _a woman is nothing without her manners,_ her mother had told her this so often when she was growing up. Voldemort sighed and reaching down hooked a bony finger under her chin; she could feel the talon like nail curving around her throat and forced her face into a mask of calm.

"It's such a shame you had to defy me Narcissa. You are a beautiful woman, powerful, well bred. Together imagine what we could do." She could feel the calm deteriorating, the mask cracking and fragments peeling away,

"You have my sister, isn't one enough?" Voldemort laughed and to Narcissa it sounded like the hissing of snakes.

"Is one ever enough?" Steeling herself against what was to come she didn't flinch when a wand was pressed to her throat.

_Happy place. Take your mind to a happy place._

"You'll come to me my dear."

_Remember the happy place._

"They always do."

_Remember! _

"Crucio!"

Narcissa's screen could be heard throughout the dungeon.

_From out a deep, dark well  
Your slimy, green head  
Slithers into view._

_Dark, grimy moss covers your body.  
Snakelike, you bore me  
With gory red eyes  
Rage fills your belly._

Hermione stood up from the kitchen table and stretched, "Do you need any help Mrs Weasley?"

"No thank you dear." Sighing she glanced down at Ron who was engrossed in a Quidditch book, deciding he wouldn't need any help she wandered into the hallway and then made her way up the stairs to the first floor. Wandering to her bedroom she was startled by Remus and Ginny hurrying down the corridor and running downstairs. Being best friends with Harry and Ron had given her a good sense of curiosity and right now it was screaming at her to follow. Giving in she waited until they were at the bottom of the stairs and followed.

"…can't find her anywhere…where could she be?" Ginny was saying, the younger girl looked upset and Remus frowned,

"She's not in her room or her study. Maybe she's gone back to Hogwarts?" Intrigued Hermione watched as Ginny tapped a rolled up piece of parchment against her bottom lip and then sighed, Remus brightened and grabbing Ginny's wrist began to pull her in Hermione's direction. Seeing there was little point in hiding Hermione greeted them and said with a smile,

"I believe Headmistress McGonagall is in the library."

"What?"

"I saw her go in half an hour ago." Remus opened his mouth, frowned, closed it again then shaking his head said in a hushed tone,

"How did you know we were looking for Minerva?" Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Who else would go back to Hogwarts?"

"Hermione, were you eavesdropping?" A light blush covered her cheeks and she said awkwardly,

"Sort of. Sorry." Remus chuckled,

"Not to worry Hermione, actually you've helped us out."

"What's going on?"

Remus shrugged and seeing Hermione's expression said with a laugh, "This is Ginny's mission; she won't say anything until we've met with McGonagall."

Blinking Hermione shrugged and ran her fingers through the ends of her hair, "I'm guessing it's about Malfoy?"

Ginny nodded and muttered darkly, "Bloody know-it-all witches," looking up at Hermione she asked plaintively, "How did you know?"

Hermione smiled impishly, "Well who else would have you in such a tizzy? That and you've just done his medical check-up haven't you?"

Nodding Ginny felt herself smile and with a short bark of laughter she said wryly, "One day I'll vote for you to be Minister of Magic." Hermione blushed but said nothing and together the two teenagers and the ex-professor made their way to the room delegated a library.

_I clutch your sinewy neck  
Your fangs bristle for fight.  
I claw and rasp in rage  
"Get back into your cage!"  
My heel has held you down._

McGonagall was deeply engrossed in the thick text book, much like Hermione Granger she had a deep appreciation for books and reading, the tome she was currently reading was a Herbology book. When the door to the library banged open she looked up irritated, the library was a sacred place of peace and quiet, she didn't appreciate that peace being destroyed by anybody.

"Headmistress, oh headmistress, finally we've found you!" Ginny was almost falling over herself trying to get to the seat McGonagall had tucked herself into,

"What is it Miss Weasley?" Perhaps she spoke a little too acidly for Ginny stopped short and blushed a shade deeper than her flaming red hair,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in like this." The softly spoken words were an unintentional chastisement for the Professor and she said hurriedly,

"No harm done Miss Weasley, what is it you wish to show me?"

Brightening Ginny pulled a roll of parchment out of her robe pocket and unrolled it whilst saying, "I did a blood test on Malfoy as per usual, at first he seemed unwilling to cooperate which I assumed was a phobia of needles, it's not entirely uncommon after all, but when I started analysing the blood I saw something quite alarming!" Thrusting the parchment at McGonagall she stood by anxiously as the older woman read through the results,

"But these say, no that can't be possible, are you sure it's not a mistake?"

"Positive. I did the tests twice to be sure." Standing up McGonagall gestured for the group to follow her, Hermione and Remus followed looking perplexed and Ginny looked anxious.

"Ginny, what does it say?" Hermione hissed as they followed behind the two adults, Ginny chewed her lip before saying, "I really can't say right now, trust me though, it's not good."

Together the group followed McGonagall upstairs to Draco's room, knocking on the door McGonagall opened it and the four walked in on Draco laying upside down on the bed with his head on the floor, he was reading a text book and he looked startled as they entered his room. Quickly flipping over he raised a silver eyebrow and said surprisingly calmly, "Can I help you?"

"Mr Malfoy, we have found something alarming in your blood work, I'm assuming you can explain?" Passing the parchment to Draco, McGonagall ushered the group in and closed the door, with a glance at the parchment Draco closed his eyes and sat down heavily on the bed,

"I wish I could."

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny burst out snatching the parchment back, "According to this you're so full of potions you're practically sloshing, everything from the Veritaserum we gave you earlier to Polyjuice, there are a dozen potions floating around your blood, how could you _not know_ about this?"

"How the heck should _I_ know? My father could have been slipping me potions for years and I wouldn't know and there was no reason Snape didn't do the same thing."

"Oh that's a laugh, are you saying you wouldn't have had the slightest inkling that your father was drugging you? I mean heck, look at these results, according to this your entire personality has been controlled, surely you guessed something was wrong?" Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands,

"How would I? If you're correct and I'm assuming you are I've been controlled to the point of me not even bloody being able to have an independent thought."

McGonagall held a hand up to stop the bickering and said thoughtfully, "Miss Weasley, do you know of a way to discover how long Mr Malfoy has been under the influence of these potions?"

Ginny chewed her lip thoughtfully before replying, "I think I might, I'm going to need your cooperation though."

She addressed this to Draco who sighed, "What the Hell, might as well."

With a brief smile Ginny said, "We can start after dinner if that's okay with you." It wasn't a question, she didn't really care if it was okay with him or not and they both knew it. He'd have to undergo a series of tests at her convenience not his, besides what else did he have to do. With a nod Draco turned his attention back to his list and the group took that as their cue to leave. Finally alone Draco threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling, emotions were fluttering through him like butterflies, fear, anger, hatred, relief but mostly anger, a burning anger, white hot like a brand left in the fire too long, it threatened to explode and the fire would consume them all.

He wasn't sure how long he lay on his bed, five minutes or ten, it blurred into a matter of seconds before a knock on his door dragged him from his painful reverie and a voice informed him it was time for dinner. Standing up he looked in the mirror, his eyes were steel, his normally fastidiously kept hair mussed up, running his fingers through the silky blonde strands he neatened them and then exited his room locking the door behind him.

_I thought I had you crushed,  
Cut off before your prime.  
"How dare you show your face  
Or raise your head to mine."_

Dinner was tense, but that was to be expected. Only a few members of the Order knew of Ginny's discovery, McGonagall had wanted it to be kept quiet. That was fine by Draco; he didn't like his business being discussed all over the place, especially not by the Dream Team and their hangers on. Mrs Weasley was attempting to maintain a sense of normalcy by discussing an article in Witch Weekly, Hermione interjected with a few thoughts of her own but for a most part it was just awkward. Harry and Ron were silent, glaring at Draco as if he might suddenly jump up and aim curses at them all. The irony wasn't lost on Draco that the one person willing to stand up for him still didn't trust him, but several years of hatred weren't going to disappear in a few hours.

The dinner though was surprisingly excellent on a par with the fancy meals his father's chef's prepared at Malfoy Manor, when he said this to Mrs Weasley there was a deathly silence and he wondered if his compliment had been an unintentional faux pas.

The silence was broken when Mrs Weasley blushed girlishly and said, "Why thank you Draco dear, I was worried you would find my meals too simple."

"I'd rather have your stew any day than the fanciest food Auguste prepared." He said honestly and Mrs Weasley beamed, the ice at the table thawed a little bit and there was a general feeling of pride from the Weasley's and their close friends.

Standing up Mrs Weasley began cutting more slices of bread buttering them as she spoke, "Have some more then all of you, there's plenty where that came from, honestly some of you look like you've not eaten in a month." Though she didn't name anybody her motherly glance over Draco was enough clue as to who she was talking about. Trying not to laugh Draco did help himself to more stew which he ate with pleasure, he was contemplating going back for a third bowl when Ron spoke up,

"Any dessert?"

"Of course dear, treacle sponge and custard, I was planning on baking this afternoon but with everything going on I completely forgot, never mind though I can do that tomorrow." Draco's stomach rumbled at the idea of treacle sponge and he decided that the third bowl of stew could just as easily be replaced by a helping of treacle sponge. If it had been possible to fall in love with somebody's culinary skills he would have done quite easily.

_Your eyes turn to plead.  
I only want to dance and have my day  
Before it is too late.  
Your hate has turned to need._

Dinner ended all to easily and before long Ginny stood up and excused herself from the table, after a minute Draco followed suit but thanked Mrs Weasley again for the wonderful food. It surprised him how young she looked when she smiled and for a moment he saw she must have been lovely looking when she was younger. His own mother had been stunning and was still stunning to this day but Mrs Weasley had a loveliness of her own, a plump motherly loveliness that as a youth would have been very attractive. Her only daughter was the very image of her mother but slim like her father, he couldn't help but wonder what she would look like when she was older.

Realising he was skating down a dangerous path he pushed the thought from his mind and left the kitchen feeling pleasantly full and a tad bit sleepy. He walked into the medical room almost bumping into Fleur who was taking a second potion for her headache, she smiled at Draco in the manner of someone who recognised someone but couldn't place how or why.

"Ahh Malfoy come in, sit down over there," Ginny said gesturing vaguely to a sofa in the corner. "I must say this is awfully intriguing, to think you might actually behave like a human being after all."

"Don't get your hopes up Weasley," Draco drawled, the idea that he was not himself was vaguely unsettling but he didn't want her to see that, "just because I was under the influence of a few potions doesn't mean I'm going to start acting nice to you and your potty little boyfriend."

Rolling her eyes Ginny said with a sigh, "You're way behind the times Malfoy, Harry and I broke up a long time ago and besides a dozen or more potions is hardly a few." Shrugging Draco said in as bored a voice as he could, "I suppose you're going to want more of my blood."

Nodding Ginny pulled a hypodermic needle out of a bag and attached it to a vial, "We're going to have to do this the muggle way, I'm still too young to practice magic by myself, ridiculous really with a war going on but what can I do? Roll up your sleeve please; I have a tourniquet around here somewhere." Nervously Draco pulled his sleeve up and Ginny tied a thin rubber tube around his upper arm then tapped the vein that popped up, rubbing the arm with antiseptic potion she guided the needle into the vein and tapped it to get the blood flowing. After a few seconds, which felt like a lifetime to Draco, she swapped the now full vial for an empty one and said reassuringly, "Nearly done, you're being awfully good about this, not a lot of wizards can't do this without freaking."

"Muggles go through this on a regular basis?"

"Some do, pregnant women have regular blood tests as do Cancer sufferers."

Draco frowned, "What's Cancer?"

Ginny smiled, "I think we call it a deteriorating sickness, easily cured in the wizarding world, the Muggle's aren't so lucky, they can die if not treated early enough and even then it's not a sure thing."

"How do you know all this?"

Ginny smiled again, "Hermione brought me several books on Muggle medicine and medical techniques, because I can't treat you using magic with the exception of potions, sometimes I have to do things the Muggle way." Unsure of what to say Draco just shrugged and allowed Ginny to perform her tests on him in silence, "Have you considered at all the fact when I remove all these potions from your blood you might not be who you think you are."

"I came here didn't I?"

"Well yes, but that's because I asked you to."

Shaking his head at Ginny's misunderstanding Draco explained, "No, I came to McGonagall, I asked for protection, I gave up the only thing I'd ever known all my life. I'm obviously not who I think I am, the question is, who am I?"

_I loosen up my hold.  
Awaken,  
Shaken by the terror.  
Glad to find the day._

End chapter three

A/N Okay a short chapter here, well shorter than usual. Before anybody rolls their eyes in disgust that I've given Draco an open excuse to be nice and friendly and all that rubbish I haven't, he's still the Slytherin bad boy we all know and love, but explanations will happen in the next chapter. Just try to refrain from sending me hate filled reviews about plot holes, at least until you read the next chapter, then if you still hate it feel free.

I admit, it's hard getting deep down into Draco's character, he's rude and sarcastic, but also confused and angry, he's trying to make an awkward situation not so awkward.

This chapter's poem is by Anne Kelly, it's a poem about discovery.  If you want to read it and more of her work click the link.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and situations are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. The poem Discovery is the rightful property of Anne Kelly.


End file.
